


Batgirl/Starfire: Role Reversal

by bozo12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bozo12/pseuds/bozo12
Summary: Batgirl and Starfire switch costumes to get what they want





	1. Batgirl's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara seduces Nightwing with a Starfire costume.

Barbara Gordon felt a chill as she entered the abandoned greenhouse. She usually didn't go out dressed in so little, but tonight was a special occasion. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, was back in Gotham, and had just sent out a distress signal before being ambushed by Poison Ivy, and Barbara was going to reunite with her old flame. She was coming to his rescue, but not before she got a little something from him, to make up for not being around Gotham so much.

She shivered again as the cold air whipped across her exposed skin. She wasn't wearing her Batgirl costume tonight. She was wearing something else, something a little less modest. It was practically a purple bikini, albeit with a few alterations. She was a bit dismayed to find that she wasn't quite large enough in certain places to fill out the real outfit, so she had to improvise a bit. Nonetheless, she was certain it would still have the desired effect.

And there she saw him. Nightwing. HER Nightwing, tied up on the ground with vines, but otherwise unscratched. It was as if Poison Ivy had giftwrapped him just for Barbara. She stepped forward into the light.

"Oh Nightwing..." she playfully called out.

"Barbara?" Dick called. His eyes widened as he examined her mostly naked body. While Barbara wasn't quite large up top as Dick's current squeeze, there little about her body to be ashamed of. She took good care of it, athletically toned with barely an ounce of fat anywhere, while being tight and perky in all the right places.

"No, not Barbara," she teased. "Starfire, your hot sexy princess girlfriend that you left poor little Batgirl for." She walked forward until she stood right over him, and then crouched down over his horizontal body. 

"Babs? Wh-what's going on?"

"Not Babs, silly," Barbara corrected once again. "Starfire." She leaned forward and planted a sensuous kiss on his lips. 

"Mmmmm...." Barbara continued. "Did you know that Tamaraneans learn language through kissing?"

"Yes...."

"I wonder what else I can learn about you with my mouth?" she purred as she slid her hands down his body. She then gripped his waistband of his tights, very well aware of the large bulge that they covered. She slid them down to reveal her prize, Dick's hardening member, already close to its full length. She wrapped one of her hands around its base. Its size had never failed to astound her; it as nearly as thick as her wrist.

"Babs... I mean Starfire," Dick moaned. "We shouldn't be doing this..."

"We shouldn't?" Babs pouted, as she gave a quick peck to the tip of his cock, looking up at him with her doe eyes. She flicked her tongue along the underside of his shaft, just enough for him to spring to his full length. "I can stop if you want...."

"No wait," he whimpered. "I take it back. I-"

He groaned in pleasure before he could finish his sentence. Barbara took the initiative, and sealed her red ruby lips around the head of his cock tightly. She pistoned her head up and down his fleshy tool, her tongue bathing his sensitive underside, while one hand massaged his base and the other fondled his balls. She savored the taste of him that she missed for so long, and enjoyed hearing his moans. She loosed her grip on his base as she slid his cock a bit further into her mouth with each motion, until she was able to take entirety of him in her throat. It was something she had been practicing with her toys at home, just for this very moment. He let out another groan to let her know just how much he appreciated her newfound deepthroating skills, and within seconds, he popped, his semen erupting inside of her mouth.

Barbara raised her head up, making sure Dick got a clear view of her before she proudly swallowed the entirety of his seed in one gulp. God, she missed it so much, it was like having a homecooked meal.

"I just learned a lot about you, Dick," she taunted. "I know you've been thinking naughty things about that Batgirl you left back in Gotham. I bet you miss fucking her, don't you?"

"Barb- uhhh.... Starfire..." Dick stammered. 

"You miss that tight red twat, don't you?" Barbara interrupted. "You miss eating it, making her squirm while she's wrapped around your head. I bet it's been so tight ever since you stopped putting your cock in it."

She pushed his head back, and mounted his face. With a finger, she undid the string that held up her purple bikini bottom, exposing her shaven muff to her former lover.

"Barbara, this is so wrong - mmmmph!"

She grabbed his head, and closed her thighs around his head. However wrong Dick thought it was, he certainly was eager to return the favor. His tongue wasted no time dipping into her dripping slit, flicking inside her folds, as the larger part of his tongue flattened against her engorged clit. Barbara's pussy quivered at the familiar feeling. God, she missed this so much. She had always made him eat her out at every opportunity, as it was their favorite pastime as Batgirl and Robin. Every training session, every patrol, she made him put that tongue to work. And she reciprocated, of course, as any good partner would. And he loved it, and knew exactly the best ways to get her off, where to apply pressure, and which spots drove her wild. And to think that when he got hot and grew out of that silly Robin costume, he went whoring around and letting some other woman enjoy that talented tongue and cock....

Barbara let out an extended moan, as Dick sucked on her clit, while still massaging her moist tunnel, prolonging her orgasm. Her body spasmed, her breath quickened, her hands clutched onto his dark hair more tightly, and she squirted all over the young man's handsome face. Oh, how long it had been when she had an orgasm like that. She had desperately turned to other women in search of someone who could pleasure her as well, and as mindblowing as Black Canary was when she used her Canary Call, there was no one who was as dedicated as Dick. Her Dick.

She moved off his face, and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting her own juices that had splashed all over him.

"Oh god, Babs--- I mean, Starfire."

"You're so good at that," Barbara teased. "If only you had a girl who appreciated that lovely tongue of yours."

"Batcave... it should be empty tonight," Dick spoke, quickly. "Let's continue there. No one's supposed to be there... well, except Batgirl."

\---

The motorcycle ride back to the Batcave was uneventful, though still pleasant. Dick took a seat behind Barbara on her bike, his arms wrapped around her bare skin, and his crotch pressed against her ass. She could feel him getting aroused once again, though she had to fight off the temptation. (Not yet... not until the next part).

As they entered the empty Batcave, Barbara fought back the urge to giggle once Dick got a good look at the shocking sight that awaited him: a long, bodacious redhead, with never-ending red hair, wearing a Batgirl suit that was several sizes too small. In fact, the top piece of the suit didn't even come down all the way to her waist, exposing her midriff. Not that exposure was any concern for bombshell babe. She lied back on the hood of the Batmobile, with a hand slipping underneath her very tight pants, rubbing between her legs.

"Nightwing?" Koriand'r called out, doing her best to hide her accent. "It's me, Batgirl. I've been so lonely since you left Gotham for that Starfire." She pulled her hand from beneath her waistline, to beckon to the overwhelmed young man, before licking it. 

"You're not taking very good care of your partner," she pouted. "But why don't you come make it up to me tonight?"

Nightwing swallowed.


	2. Starfire's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori plays the part of a horny Batgirl.

Koriand'r never quite understood why humans were so obsessed with monogamy. Dick was so insistent on being a so-called "one-woman man", when they could have whoever they wanted in their bed. Kori felt a little guilty about having a few romps with Donna Troy in the Titans Tower whenever Dick wasn't around, but then again, Dick was the one who insisted that the two of them should bond in the first place.

As Kori reclined against the hood of the Batmobile, she crossed and uncrossed her naked legs, giving the wide-eyed couple in front of her a good look at her exotic twat. It was Kori's idea, for her and Barbara to switch costumes and take Dick by surprise. It took a bit of coaxing at first, as the human redhead was a bit shy about a threesome, but by the time Kori had fingered her to a third orgasm, Barbara couldn't scream her approval fast enough. It made obvious sense, anyway. Barbara wanted to fuck Dick. Dick wanted to fuck Barbara. Kori and Dick loved fucking every night for four hours. And Kori herself wanted a delicate piece of ass to share their bed with. And Barbara was an adorable piece of ass, indeed, especially in Kori's Starfire outfit.

"Dick, honey...." Kori purred, in her tight Batgirl top. Her leggings had already been discarded. She licked one of her fingers, tasting her own wetness. "What are you doing with Starfire? Batgirl here is so lonely...."

She turned one eye towards Barbara, looking cute and perky in her purple bikini-like outfit. "Did you bring her to share with me?"

Barbara raised one eyebrow. Kori nodded.

"Come here, you," Kori ordered. Barbara obeyed walked over to Kori, as the alien princess pulled the smaller girl's head in to lock lips. Kori's hands made their way around Barbara's back, unhooking her skimpy top. It fell to the floor, exposing Barbara's firm B-cups.

"Mmmmm... she tastes lovely," Kori spoke as her hands began playing with her new lover's breasts. "Why don't you help me out of this outfit? It's so tight."

She raised her arms, allowing Barbara to peel her own Batgirl suit off her former romantic rival. Kori thanked her partner by bringing her in for another dance of tongues as the redhead crimefighter plopped herself into Kori's lap. Their creamy breasts rubbed against each other and Barbara's hips gyrated against Kori's body, as they moaned into each other's mouths. Barbara broke away from the kiss for a moment to admire Kori's D-cups.

"Wow," she marveled, as she cupped and felt each firm mound in her soft hands.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kori told her, gently rubbing her partner's hard nipples.

"Mind if I join in, ladies?" Dick had suddenly appeared next to them, his penis out and fully erect. Kori passed her hand over the impressive beast, giving it a gentle rub as Barbara followed suit. It twitched at the feel of her touch. As much as Kori wanted it...

"Not yet," she taunted her boyfriend, getting back into her "Batgirl" character. "You've made me wait so long, so now you get to wait. Thankfully, Starfire here knows what to do with a horny superheroine, isn't that right?"

Barbara giggled as she stuck her hand in between Kori's long and athletic legs, to rub her wet and aching cunt. Both girls kept one hand on their boy's stiffened prick, prolonging their tease, as Barbara continued her foreplay on the buxom alien princess.

Kori produced a double-ended dildo (a feeldoe, to be precise), while Barbara slipped out of her purple bottoms, her last piece of clothing. By now, both women had were fully liberated and in their birthday suits. 

"Like it?" Kori showed off the toy, teasingly. "It's molded in the same shape and size of our dear boy. It's like we ladies won't even need him to play."

Not that Kori had any intention of excluding him, but prolonging his torture would only make the experience even more wonderful when the two of them finally milked their man dry. Kori gave Barbara a kiss on her lower lips, before slipping the bulbous end of the feeldoe into her tight opening, carefully adjusting it so that her lover's clit nestled snugly against the toy's ribbed saddle. She could already tell that the thirsty crimefighter was clenching tightly onto the toy. She flicked a hiddle switch on the toy, which hummed to life with a gentle vibration, elliciting a surprised but gleeful yip out of her partner. Staring up at the cute redhead, Kori put her mouth on the toy, quickly sliding it down her throat to lubricate it, before leaning back against the Batmobile hood. She spread her legs invitingly.

"Be gentle, Starfire," Kori said, sweetly. "I'm not very experienced at this."

"Hey, that's not true!" Barbara rebutted, breaking character. At this point, she had seemed to drop the act altogether, and pushed the thick, protruding toy into Kori's warm quim.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as the toy penetrated her deep into her cervix. As sexual as she was, Kori wasn't quite used to being a bottom. She preferred to be on top, or to be taken from behind. Nevertheless, she hooked her thick legs around her partner's back, holding Barbara tightly against her as the latter thrusted into her hungry cunt, slowly at first, but steadily accelerating.

The two girls stared deeply into each other's eyes, as they grunted out in pleasure and in sync. Their mouths were inseparable. Suddenly, Kori felt her body being pushed up further. In the heat of the moment, little Barbara Gordon was getting feisty. The spunky crimefighter grabbed hold of Kori's ankles and pushed them up to her chest, resting the alien's calves on her shoulders. Kori's vagina tightened up, as Barbara thrusted into her even more aggressively. In the midst of being fucked raw and hard, Kori stopped blueballing her boyfriend, and shoved her mouth onto his prick. Not to be left behind, Barbara turned her attention to her ex, licking the shaft as Kori focused on his head. They multi-tasked, fucking each other like animals while simultaneously trading off on Dick's hard meat.

As expected, being worked by the hands and mouths of two gorgeous redheads caused Dick to lose it. He fired off several spurts of his warm semen over the two sex-crazed vixens. Still holding tightly on his shaft, Kori directed one moneyshot right into Barbara's face, while the rest of his seed splashed onto the princess's chest and tits. Kori took a second to admire Barbara's drenched face, before licking the cum off of her, while the lattered kept her eyes shut tight, giggling all throughout, until her face was licked clean. Never one to be selfish, Kori forced her mouth onto Barbara's, to share her meal with her new lover. They each swallowed their share of the seed, before Barbara reciprocated by working on Kori's cum-covered tits. She took her time, of course.

"Wow, girls.... that was... wow," Dick exclaimed.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Dick," Kori admonished, while she showered Barbara with kisses. "Next time, don't hide such a delectable treasure away from me."


	3. Double-Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl and Starfire pass around a Dick.

"So who's better, me or her?" Barbara Gordon asked, slyly, as she ran her hand up and down Dick Grayson's rigid member, while Koriand'r next to her suckled on his balls.

Dick winced. He had finally convinced the girls to take their little orgy upstairs into the bedroom, only to be hit with the awkward question. His girlfriend, the sensual and exotic Kori, and his ex, sweet and petite Barbara.

"I.... I-I..." he stammered, unsure of what he could say that wouldn't result in him having blue balls. "I love you both very much!"

"Awww, isn't that sweet of you?" Barbara responded, ever so coy. "But that doesn't really answer the question, does it, Kori?" Barbara lowered her head towards his cock, and licked the underside of his shaft.

"It does not," Kori answered, as her lips moved their way up the fleshy rod, until they met Barbara's. "But perhaps we can see for ourselves. Can you do that for us, Richard?"

"Anything for you... both of you!" Dick eagerly responded, as Barbara slid him into her mouth, her tongue working him thoroughly to coat him in her saliva. It took all his strength not to cum right there.

"Wonderful!" Barbara exclaimed, as she came up for air. "Kori, since you've been so good to me... why don't you go first? And Dick... if you truly love us, you have enough stamina to cum for both of us."

Before turning her attention to her boyfriend, Kori licked the side of Barbara's face. "Thank you, dearie. I have an idea, why don't we mix it up a bit? What's your favorite position with Dick?"

"Well, I do like to think of myself as an old-fashioned girl, so we do missionary style a lot," Barbara suggested, as her hand wandered down between Kori's legs to do something to her that wasn't very old-fashioned. "But my favorite? Hmmm.... that would be the time on the rooftop, when we were two barely legal teenagers, and we just have to have each other in front of the Batsignal! He got me on my hands and knees, and didn't even use a condom! He blew his load in me right as daddy showed up!"

"Oh.... that does sound hot," an aroused Kori said as she turned and positioned herself on all fours, presenting herself to her boyfriend. "Can you do that for me, Richard? Think of her, the rooftop, the danger of being caught by the commissioner doing nasty things to his sweet little girl?"

Dick watched as Barbara, off to Kori's side, played with the alien's entrance, licking her lower lips and giving her clit a few flicks. She then put on hand on his lubricated prick, and guided him into Kori's folds. 

"Remember, boy wonder, if you really love me, then you'll put on a show for me," she told him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Fuck her raw and hard. And then do the same to me." And with that, she slid up towards the head of the bed.

\---

"Oh!" Kori cried out, as her lover's swollen head pushed inside of her wet canal. His hands gripped her midsection tightly. In front of her, Barbara was leaning against the headboard of the bed, her hands circling her clit in anticipation of a good show.

"Wait!" she ordered Dick. Kori beckoned Barbara with one hand. Barbara moved toward her, as Kori crawled over the redhead vigilante, until her hands and knees rested on either side over her body. "You deserve a closer look."

Dick thrusted, not quite getting his entire length. As wet as she was for him, Kori always had fine control of her vaginal muscles. She was good at tightening herself around him, and making him work a bit harder. He pulled out, and thrusted again with more force. And again and again. His hands worked their way up to her shoulders, so that he could pummel her with more ferocity. With every thrust, she grunted and thrusted back against him, so that she could feel her ass slap against his crotch, and his swinging balls bang against her clit.

Meanwhile, Barbara had wrapped one arm against Kori's neck, bulling the exotic beauty down to her breasts. Kori sucked on the redhead's hard nipples, occasionally (and lovingly) biting down on the girl's flesh whenever that wonderful meatrod slammed into her cervix. Kori felt Barbara's legs wrapping themselves around her waist, as if both redheads were moving as one. How Dick could leave behind such a delectable treasure was beyond her. If Kori had met this Batgirl any sooner, she couldn't imagine going a day without enjoying the redhead's tight little twat.

"Harder!" Barbara moaned, as Kori continued to lavish each of her breasts with attention. She wasn't quite sure if Barbara was talking to her or Dick, but her boy had quickened his pace nonetheless. "Spank her! Pull her hair!" Dick followed his ex-girlfriend's orders just as Kori began to feel the first few pulses of her orgasm. Her head yanked back, and her ass reddened as her boyfriend laid a hard slap on each of her cheeks. Of all the many, many times they fucked, never had it been this good, as skilled of a lover he was. Was this a new level that Barbara brought out in him? If so, then that was another reason to keep the redhead crimefighter in their bed.

Kori cried in pain and pleasure, as the crest of her climax overwhelmed her. Acting hastily, Barbara planted her lips on her, and the alien princess moaned into her new lover's soft and wanting mouth. Her vaginal walls gripped hard onto his member, as he unleashed a load of his hot seed deep into her womb. Kori stared intimately into Barbara's eyes as her orgasm subsided, and Dick's softening member exited out of her dripping cunt. He plopped down onto the bed against the headboard, catching a breather before his next ordeal.

"Wow," Barbara exclaimed. "I think I almost came just from watching that."

"I'm glad you didn't, because now it's our turn, lover. I bet you can't wait to get him inside you once again. I'm excited to watch you squirm in delight!"

With that, Kori, sore as she was in her lower regions, climbed up the bed onto Dick, taking hold of his arms.

"You know what I like to do with Dick?" she asked a curious Barbara. "I like to tie him up a bit, and then just have my way with him." As he distracted himself by licking her tits, Kori pinned Dick's arms behind the headboard, securing them in place with a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Barbara observed. "What are you doing now?"

"Just getting him ready for you," she said, as she wrapped her lips around his soft member. She pumped him into her mouth a few times, and within seconds, he was hardening once again. Not satisfied with his hardness, she took her mouth off of him, and snuggled his prick up against her ample bosom. She squeezed her breasts around him, and moved them up and down, making sure Barbara got a good look. Once she got him stiffened to her satisfaction, she moved off of him, making way for her new partner. She couldn't wait to see her get fucked raw.

"He's all yours."

\---

Barbara mounted herself on Dick's crotch, just in front of his wanting cock, well coated in a mix of both her and Kori's saliva, as well as the alien's juices. She gyrated her hips, rubbing her ass against his prick, eliciting a moan from her man. Barbara raised her hips, brushing her velvet lips just at the tip of his quivering penis. She bit her lip in anticipation. Oh how long it had been since she had such a cock inside of her. All that time with her own fingers, and even Dinah's strap-on couldn't replace the real thing.

Just before she could enjoy the fruits of her conquest, a pair of hands caressed her sides, one moving to pet her engorged love button.

"May I?" Kori's voice chimed from behind her. Barbara felt her partner's crotch rub against her, and her hard nipples poking against her back. Barbara giggled, "Do it."

Kori's hands guided Barbara down onto that amazing rod of flesh, and Barbara gasped as she felt filled like she had never been before. It was better than the last time Dinah fucked her with a double-ended dildo, and even better than her most recent time with Dick. Kori's sweaty body was practically glued to hers, and the two lustful redheads moved as one. Barbara turned her head to make out with the amazonian beauty behind her, and the latter controlled her thrusts and the movement of her hips. Each time she was lowered onto that cock, she felt it massage her muscle walls, striking deep into her tight tunnel. She moved faster, wanted more, and Kori accommodated her. Her sensations intensified as she panted. It wasn't long before she felt her climax coming.

One of Kori's hands gripped Barbara's breast, hard. The other found its way in between their bodies, with a finger inserting itself into a hole that Barbara had never been touched before.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her anal passage tightening against the intruding finger.

"Are you a virgin there?" Kori asked. "Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to the joys of anal play!"

The mere thought of being fucked in the ass at the hands of Dick and Kori drove Barbara wild. She came, hard, her body twitching as she squirted all over the bed. Dick didn't last much longer, as she felt him empty his load inside of her. She sank down onto his cock once more, ensuring that his hot spunk went right where it belonged. As she recovered from the best orgasm of her young life, her panting slowing, she collapsed onto the bed, followed by her new alien lover.

The two redheads cuddled with one another, next to the still-shackled and barely conscious Dick. They fingered each other's cum-filled holes, taking turns licking the fluids off each others' fingers.

"Hmmm... we should do this more often," Barbara mused.

"Certainly, I'm sure our boytoy doesn't mind, does he?"


End file.
